Me, You and Songs
by ShakyHades Phantomhive
Summary: Coletânea de One-shots de NxL - Cap.2 - Eles recomeçariam tudo de qualquer jeito. Mesmo que o que eles mais amassem fosse destruído.
1. Chapter 1

Me, You and Songs

Olá! Essa é a primeira de várias songfics que farei sobre o casal Natsu e Lucy, um casal que amo. Serão em diferentes anos e histórias. Espero que gostem!

Disclaimer – Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas sim a Hiro Mashima! Se me pertencesse, Lisanna nunca teria voltado de Edolas e Lucy e Natsu seriam um casal há muito tempo! Hohohoho!

XxXxXxXx

Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown

No Air

Sem saber que Lucy estava segura, Natsu não conseguiria respirar – não haveria ar.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>That's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air_

Era um dia normal na guilda - Mirajane atendia os membros da guilda com um sorriso e Erza brigava com quase qualquer um que saísse da linha. Apenas algo estava fora do normal: Natsu, quem sempre estava brigando com Gray por nada, estava quieto, sentado em uma mesa sozinho. A preocupação e a irritação eram palpáveis perto dele, e ele estava ali sentado desde sua chegada. Todos fingiam não ligar, apesar de estarem preocupados com ele.

A preocupação dos demais aumentou ainda mais quando ele recusou uma briga com Gray. Todos sabiam por que ele estava assim, e queriam ajudar, mas não tentavam nada pelo medo. Medo de que ele ficasse ainda mais irritado e fizesse alguma besteira.

O motivo dele estar assim era simples. Lucy, sua melhor amiga, tinha saído em uma missão sozinha. Ele estava irritado por que Lucy não falou nada para ele, apenas para Erza, Gray e Happy. Também estava furioso com o resto de seu time, que mesmo sabendo que ela sairia em uma missão sozinha, não falaram nada para ele. Ele estava preocupado com Lucy. E como estava. Era como se ele tivesse sido colocado em um lugar sem ar, pois ele não conseguia respirar pensando em coisas ruins que podem acontecer com ela. Pensando em como ela pode ser ferida, e até... Morta.

Natsu sabia que Lucy era forte. Sabia que ela conseguiria suportar uma missão fácil sozinha, mas mesmo sabendo disso, ele não conseguia parar a torrente de pensamentos que lhe invadiam, ele não conseguia fazer sua imaginação parar de pensar em quantas formas ela podia ser ferida. Só em imaginá-la coberta de feridas e sem ele para ajudá-la, ele tinha a vontade de explodir. De gritar. De sair dali correndo o mais rápido que pudesse, mesmo que tivesse que ouvir uma bronca de Lucy depois. Ele tinha vontade de estar ao lado dela se ela estivesse ferida. De ajudá-la no que fosse preciso. E ele não admitiria a ninguém, nem mesmo aceitava admitir a si mesmo, mas ele queria cobri-la de beijos e depois faria ela ouvir uma bronca por não ter avisado a ele que iria sair sozinha. E lá no fundo, ele também sabia que ela não tinha avisado-o porque tinha a certeza que ele iria impedi-la e iria a infernizar até que ela deixasse-o ir junto.

xXxXxXx

Em outro canto da guilda, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Juvia, Levy e Happy estavam cochichando.

"Sei que Natsu está preocupado, mas ele está assim desde que ela partiu, faz dois dias! Não acha que isso já está passando dos limites, Mira?" Erza disse, olhando para o garoto no canto mais quieto da guilda.

"Ara, Erza, não acha que Natsu gosta de Lucy? Seria uma boa explicação para toda essa preocupação e irritação." Disse Mira, imaginando Lucy e Natsu como um casal.

Levy suspirou. "Mira, por favor, não comece com isso de casais. Sabemos que você gosta de tentar juntar as pessoas, mas isso é sério." Levy disse.

Mirajane ficou triste. "Mas Levy, também estou falando sério! Nos reunimos para que pudêssemos discutir a causa da preocupação excessiva de Natsu para Lucy, e quando eu ao menos tento sugerir algo, você age assim!" Mira disse, sentindo-se ofendida.

"Meninas, meninas, vamos parar com isso. Levy, o que Mira propôs tem chances de ser verdade. Também estou desconfiada disso. Toda vez que as portas se abrem, ele se vira em direção a entrada, esperançoso. E sempre que vê que não é Lucy, ele se vira novamente, cada vez mais irritado." Disse Erza, pondo a mão no ombro de Mira.

"Juvia também acha que é amor a causa de Natsu-san estar assim" Disse Juvia, também imaginando Natsu e Lucy como um casal.

"Ele goooooooooooosta dela!" Happy exclamou, enrolando a língua.

"Gray? Levy? O que acham?" Erza perguntou, olhando de Gray para Levy, a espera da resposta.

"Pensando bem, pode sim ser amor. Apenas não tenho certeza." Gray respondeu, finalmente.

Levy suspirou, derrotada. "Ok, ok, eu também estou começando a achar que é amor...".

"Ótimo. O que fazemos agora?" Erza disse, sorrindo.

"Que tal um de nós irmos falar com ele? Ou ao menos tentar falar com ele, porque do jeito que ele está..." Happy disse. Ele estava triste por causa de Natsu, sentia falta do seu amigo que era sempre alegre e hiperativo.

"Juvia não acha necessário alguém ir falar com ele. Lucy-san volta hoje, não é? Só temos que esperar." Juvia disse, sorrindo.

No mesmo instante, as portas se abriram e Natsu virou-se para ver quem entrava. Assim que viu quem chegava, saiu de onde estava de qualquer jeito e correu até ela.

"!" Natsu gritou, correndo para abraçar Lucy.

Pega de surpresa pelo abraço, Lucy se desequilibrou e caiu, com Natsu por cima. O rosto dele estava escondido em seu pescoço, e em poucos segundos, ela percebeu que a área começava a ficar molhada. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e logo depois suavizaram. Abraçou Natsu e o levou até uma mesa perto do bar, onde não tinha ninguém sentado. Todos olhavam para a cena, em silêncio absoluto. Lucy mexia no cabelo de Natsu, sorrindo.

Todos estavam esperando outra reação da maga. Eles achavam que ela ia começar a gritar com ele por tê-la derrubado e gritar até que estivesse satisfeita. Quando levantou sem falar nada, levando Natsu para uma mesa e sentou ao lado dele, foi simplesmente um choque. Ficaram ainda mais espantados quando perceberam que ela mexia no cabelo dele, _sorrindo. _Então, beijou-o na testa e afagou sua bochecha, com o olhar calmo e sereno, esperando que ele se acalmasse.

O corpo dele tremia levemente, e ele soluçava baixinho. Feliz e aliviado por ela estar bem e ao seu lado, ele permitiu-se chorar. Chorou de alegria, chorou de alívio. Todos os pensamentos que o perturbavam pararam, dando lugar a uma enorme paz.

Pouco a pouco, os soluços foram ficando cada vez mais baixos, até que pararam de vez. Natsu, com os olhos vermelhos, levantou o rosto lentamente e olhou para Lucy. Ela enxugou as lágrimas dele com carinho e bondade.

Beijou-o nos lábios e disse, em seu ouvido:

"Obrigada pela preocupação, Natsu."

xXxXxXx

E então? Gostaram? Espero que sim! XD

Se quiserem mandar sugestões de música, eu aceito!

O próximo capítulo logo sai, já estou a trabalhar nele ^-^

Deixem uma review! Não custa nada, deixa o autor muito feliz e o motiva a escrever! \o/


	2. Chapter 2

Me, You and Songs

Bem, essa foi rápida! Geralmente demoro anos para atualizar uma fic.

Espero que gostem!

Disclaimer – Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas sim a Hiro Mashima! Se me pertencesse, Lisanna nunca teria voltado de Edolas e Lucy e Natsu seriam um casal há muito tempo! Hohohoho!

xXxXxXx

Martina McBride

Anyway

Eles recomeçariam tudo de qualquer jeito. Mesmo que o que eles mais amassem fosse destruído.

_God is great, but sometimes life ain't good  
>When I pray it doesn't always turn out like I think it should<br>But I do it anyway  
>I do it anyway <em>

xXxXxXx

Mais uma vez, eles assistiram o que eles amavam ser destruído. Muitos estavam feridos, alguns quase mortos. A Ilha Sagrada da Fairy Tail, estava destruída. Lucy olhava para tudo e para todos. Seu olhar era triste, e as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Depois de olhar a cena um pouco mais, ela saiu correndo em direção a praia, soluçando.

Lisanna chegou perto de Natsu. "Natsu, acho que você devia ir falar com ela." Disse ela, com uma expressão que refletia dor. Ferimentos cobriam o corpo dela.

"Por que eu?" Natsu disse, com uma voz baixa, quase inaudível.

"Por que você é o melhor amigo dela. Se eu fosse lá, ela ia apenas me mandar embora. Talvez ela lhe escute." Lisanna disse e Natsu olhou na direção que ela correra.

Sem falar nada, andou até encontrá-la, chorando com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Chegou perto dela sem fazer barulho e então abraçou-a, trazendo ela para perto de si. Deixou as próprias lágrimas caírem.

"Deixe-me sozinha..." Ela disse, entre soluços.

"Lucy, eu não irei deixar você sozinha aqui, como está. Ou você vem comigo para onde os outros estão, ou nós ficamos aqui." Natsu disse, afagando as costas dela.

"Por favor, Natsu."

"Só irei se você for comigo."

Lucy calou-se, e então abraçou-o também.

"Ai! Cuidado, Lucy." Natsu gemeu, quando Lucy o abraçou com mais força. Ela continuou em silêncio. Então, levantou-se, e andou em direção do mar até que a água batesse em seus joelhos. Natsu levantou-se e ficou atrás dela. Tentou fazer com que ela olhasse para si, mas sem sucesso.

"Lucy. Lucy, olhe para mim." Ele disse. Ela resistiu por mais algum tempo, mas finalmente desistiu e fitou para os olhos escuros de Natsu. Seus olhos e seu nariz estavam vermelhos e as lágrimas se misturavam com o sangue que saia dos ferimentos. "Porque está tão triste? Eu também estou um pouco triste, todos estamos. Mas por que chora tanto?" Ele sussurrou.

"Isso sempre acontece. Em todas as vezes que lutamos, algo é tirado de nós. Vencemos, mas também perdemos.."

"Mas também conseguimos reconstruir tudo novamente, não é? Por exemplo, a nossa Guilda. Foi completamente destruída e tivemos que construir ela novamente. E ela não ficou mais bonita?" Disse Natsu, tentando animá-la. Afagou as bochechas dela e enxugou as próprias lágrimas, e então sorriu.

Lucy deu um pequeno sorriso e então enxugou suas lágrimas. "Sim, é verdade. Obrigada."

O sorriso de Natsu alargou-se. "De nada! Agora, vamos voltar para o acampamento." Lucy concordou.

Chegando ao acampamento, todos olharam para os dois, que estavam de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

O que Lucy tinha certeza, era que por mais que doesse ver tudo ser destruído, eles sempre seriam vencedores, e iriam sair do campo de batalha como tal, pois, mesmo que destruíssem novamente seu lar, eles iriam reerguer o que fora transformado em cinzas. Por que eles simplesmente fazem parte da guilda Fairy Tail.

xXxXxXx

Agradeço a minha amiga Keiko Maxwell, pela ajuda, e por virar minha beta XD

(Eu tava precisando de uma mesmo)

O que acharam do capitulo? :3

Ficou curtíssimo, mas não tenho mais nada a acrescentar e.e

Deixem uma review! Não custa nada, deixa o autor muito feliz e o motiva a escrever! \o


End file.
